


The Thing That Shook Halloween

by captainafroelf



Series: Bucky and Mira [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Family, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, FREE ME, Family, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Halloween, Interracial Relationship, Marriage, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Slice of Life, Super Soldier Serum, THE AUTHOR NEEDS SLEEP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/pseuds/captainafroelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween tale about Bucky, Mira, and little Stevie Katerina Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Werewolf Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stay away...

It was a full moon, and the Halloween night had only just begun. The sky was clear and the wind howled against the windows. Twas an eerie night indeed…

“Mommy! Daddy says he’ll let me make him a pirate!” exclaimed five year old Stevie Wilson-Barnes as her mother filled a giant bowl full of candy for the kids. She would’ve done it earlier but she had Avengers duties to fulfill.

Mira smiled. “Is that so?”

She jumped up and down excitedly, as she always was around this time of year. “Yeah! He’s gonna let me use his warpaint!”

Mira raised an eyebrow at her husband who was paying their babysitter at the door. “Is that what daddy told you to call his eyeliner?” He looked back at her and winked. “Go get your costume on, baby! I’ll do your hair and your face, and then daddy will take you trick or treating.”

He picked Stevie up and kissed her. “We’ll have to go quick before the werewolves come out!”

She gasped. “Werewolves?!”

He nodded, his expression dead serious. “They always come out on a full moon.” Mira crept up behind her and growled. Stevie squealed and ran to her room to get dressed while her mom laughed. Bucky shook his head at her, grinning. “Sure, traumatize our only child while she’s still losing teeth!"

“If you don’t prepare her for werewolves. then what’s the point of tellin’ her about them, huh?” She asked. “Answer me that, smart guy.”

He laughed. There was a yellow Halloween shop bag on the kitchen counter. He pulled out his white pirate shirt and his eyepatch. “There are so many flaws in that parenting logic.”

“Like the flaws in half of your mission plans?” She asked. “‘Go In and Fuck Shit Up’ is your trademark move.”

“It’s yours too!”

“Where do you think I get it from, Bucky?! I’m married to you!”

“You were impulsive before we met.”

Mira sucked her teeth. “You didn’t have to make it worse, though, damn…”

Once he had his costume on, he gestured to her. “What are you supposed to be, huh?”

“I’m Blitz, telekinetic Avenger.” She replied. “Duh.”

“You can’t dress up as yourself.”

“Really? Because Steve’s been doing it for the past three years straight and no one bats an eye.”

“I expect it from Steve, but from my own _wife_?” He feigned shame and threw his hand over his heart. “I feel so dirty.”

She rolled her eyes and turned on the orange lights in the window panes signalling kids that she had candy. “Not the first time you’ve said that to me.”

Stevie ran back into the living room in her tiny Black Widow catsuit and the red wig in her hand. She posed with her little squirt gun and her parents were overwhelmed by the cuteness. It was remarkable, with her hair out and wild like that she looked exactly like her mom, but when it was tidied up, you could clearly see her dad.

Mira grabbed the red costume lipstick and a few bobby pins for her hair. “Go sit on the floor so I can braid you up really quick.” She told her. She turned to Bucky and smirked. “You’re stopping by Avengers Tower, aren’t you? Take a picture of Nat’s face when she gets a load of this.”

“I’ll take a video of it.”

“Better!”

Stevie sat between her mother’s legs while her mom put her kinky hair into two french braids and pinned them so that they wouldn’t show beneath the wig. Bucky grabbed his ‘warpaint’ from the dresser in their bedroom and sat in front of her so that she could do his pirate makeup. Her soft, chubby little fingers brushed the black dust over his eyelids and it felt so immensely comforting, he could’ve fallen asleep.

“All done!” Mira said, but her baby was far too focused on being a makeup artist. She wasn’t just making Bucky into a pirate, she was making Bucky into THE pirate, with a ‘dirty’ face and everything. “Good job, Stevie-Kat!”

Stevie giggled and threw her arms into the air. “Voila!”

He smiled and kissed her. “Does daddy look good?”

“Daddy looks A-MA-ZING!”

Mira turned her around and rubbed the lipstick on her lips. “Now rub ‘em together.” Stevie rubbed her lips together and made a very loud ‘POP!’ sound. “Beautiful! But you know you don’t need makeup everyday because…”

“I’m beautiful, Black, and brilliant!”

“That’s right, baby!” She put the wig on her head and brush the hair into place. “That’s auntie Tasha! It’s uncanny.”

“Lemme see!” Bucky said. Stevie twirled around to him. “I’m not totally convinced it isn’t Natasha.”

Mira threw two pieces of candy into Stevie’s Jack O’Lantern to start her off. She kissed them both on the cheek. “Don’t start any trouble, you two.”

“Trouble? When have we ever gotten into trouble?”

“Do you want the answer to that question in chronological order or-”

“We’ll see you when we get back, Doll!” He said, taking Stevie’s hand. “Have fun! Don’t watch too many scary movies.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

“We’re home!” Bucky shouted. “We won Halloween!”

Stevie shook her Jack O’Lantern excitedly. “We are drowning in candy!”

Mira turned off the movie she was watching and ran to inspect the candy. “Is that a _second_ bag?”

“We had to stop by the dollar store and get a bag because Little Doll and I were overflowing by the end of the first hour.” Bucky told her.

Mira gasped. “How?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Baby, what have I told you about exploiting Pietro?”

“You told me not to use his powers for personal gain, you never said _Stevie_ couldn’t use his powers for personal gain. Besides, he'd do anything for this kid.”

“He went to all the houses around Avengers Tower for me!” Stevie said wistfully.

Mira grinned and crossed her arms, knowing that look all too well. “Did you thank Pietro?”

She giggled and her chubby brown cheeks turned pink. “I kissed him and asked him to marry me.”

Mira's grin turned into a completely amused smile. “Did you now?”

Bucky nodded. “He said he’d have to ask for my blessing first, I told them to wait until she finished college.”

Mira crouched down and looked Stevie in the eyes. “Don’t go batting your big blue eyes at boys with super powers, you never know what could happen.” She looked up at Bucky and nodded. “Isn’t that right, love of my life?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever…” He took her wig off and put her candy on the coffee table. “Go wash your face and put on your pjs so we can dig in!” She ran into the bathroom and Bucky’s smile faded. “We gotta talk.”

“Is it about Pietro being your son in law?”

He shook his head and lowered his voice so Stevie wouldn’t be able to hear. “No, we actually have to talk.” He pulled her into their room and ran his fingers through his hair. “Something happened.”

That wasn’t a sentence she wanted to hear her husband say after a night of trick or treating with their kid. She sat at the edge of the bed and furrowed her brows. “What happened?”

“We were at Avengers Tower, we got on the elevator, I was about to press the elevator button, and then Stevie says ‘I wanna do it!’ and presses the button without touching it.”

Mira shook her head. “That can be possible…”

“Our kid has telekinesis, Doll.”

 


	2. A Gift, Not A Curse

“What the hell do you mean your daughter has telekinesis?!” Director Fury asked. He was calmer than they’d expected, honestly. It was refreshing. He leaned on his desk and rubbed his head. “Why is it always you two?”

“I don’t know, sir, but it’s true.” Mira said. “Bucky told me she did something on Halloween and I didn’t believe him. So, I kept her home for a day and found out she’d been using her powers to have tea parties with her stuffed animals. Like Matilda.”

Fury sighed. “Where is Stevie now?”

“She’s down in the training area with Clint and Nathaniel.” Bucky replied. “She knows that we know, she just doesn't see why it's such a big deal because she wants to be just like her mom.”

Mira suppressed a grin. Hearing that warms a parent’s heart regardless of context. “Fury, I don't want her involved in this world at her age.”

“Of course. I understand.” Fury said.

They let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank you-”

“When Stevie turns about 16, I want her training at the facility. “

“16?!” Bucky asked.

“She’ll have a new set of Avengers to play with by then. Young Avengers “ Fury explained. He noticed their uneasiness with the idea. They were good parents, they’d done everything to protect Stevie and keep her out of their dangerous world, but this couldn’t just be swept under the rug. They had to know that. “There's a whole world of kids like her out there just waiting to be recruited, and it’ll be a good way for her to use her abilities. Unless you want her finding her own way, something that damn near _never_ works, it's completely up to you.”

“Excuse me for not being completely okay with a government agency using my daughter for her powers, but I think we should wait until she’s old enough to understand before we set her up for training camp.” Bucky argued. “She’s still a baby. Sure, she’s smart for her age, but she’s not mature enough to make this decision.”

“It might be too late, Agent Barnes.” He insisted. “Certain circumstances may have already made the decision for her.”

He pulled out a file recovered from a Hydra hideout a few months back, files they hadn’t seen before. There were pictures of Bucky picking Stevie up from school, Stevie with the babysitter on the playground, Stevie coming from the movies with her parents, Stevie making chalk drawings on the sidewalk outside their apartment. Mira almost vomited. Someone was spying on their baby for months, their most precious secret had been compromised.

She threw the file back on his desk and slammed her fist down, cracking the wood. Bucky gently pulled her back. “WHY ARE WE JUST NOW SEEING THIS?!” She screamed. “OUR BABY HAS BEEN IN TROUBLE THIS LONG AND WE’RE JUST SEEING THE EVIDENCE TODAY?!”

“The agents were taken into custody when the hideout was found, they killed themselves the old fashioned way before we could question them.”

Bucky sat down and ran his hands over his face, at a complete loss for words. “What are we supposed to do?” He asked. “We can’t keep moving her around, it’ll mess her up. She’s fucked in the head enough just by heredity.”

Mira was eerily silent, staring into space. “What were we expecting?”

“With what?”

She turned to her husband, tears forming in her eyes. “She was never gonna have a normal life, Bucky. Who were we fooling with that shit?”

“Mira, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, maybe we should have her trained when she’s older.” She replied. “Just in case something happens and we aren’t around.”

“Mira-”

“I want Stevie to live a full life, baby! I want her to be a happy, carefree Black girl who goes to dance practice and does her own hair. Not a dingy bullshit 'life' where every move is dictated by fear and worry.”

“Which is _our life_ , Mira. Our life as superheroes.” Bucky reminded her. He pulled her onto his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder. “We go on missions and if I even lose sight of you for five seconds, my heart stops. Every time we leave the house we carry weapons on us, do you want that to be her life?”

“Would it really be so bad if it were?” She asked. "We can't sweep this under the rug, and I don't feel good letting her out there in the world with these powers that she doesn't even know how to use to her advantage."

Bucky thought about it, idly rubbing Mira’s legs. It was a lot to consider, and not much time to consider it. “What if you start training her now?” He asked her. “Just little things to help her control it.”

“I could do that. She picks things up quickly. Started reading novels when she was two.” Mira said. “I’m sure she can handle learning this, too.”

Fury nodded. “That settles it in my mind, but I have to remind you that Hydra is still out there, so you may also want to start teaching her self-defense. Not just with her powers, but with her body. Something tells me she inherited more than just telekinesis from you two…”

Bucky and Mira stood up to leave, but Mira turned as she was walking out the door. “Oh, and Fury?”

“Agent Barnes.”

“If you ever hide anything else regarding the well-being of our child, Tony will have to send the Hulkbuster to calm me down. Understand?”

“Crystal clear.”

“Not fucking around here, sir.”

“I know you aren’t, Mira.”

* * *

They walked down to the training area. Stevie, as always, found Pietro and was braiding his hair while he sat on the floor. He didn’t mind, of course, that was his little shadow since the moment she first saw him.

“I’m sorry, Pietro.” Mira said.

He shrugged and smiled when little Stevie chastised him for moving while she braided. “The princeza and I had an agreement.”

“Which was?”

“She gets to braid my hair if she can outrun me.” Mira raised an eyebrow and he put a finger to his lips. “She’s very, very fast.”

“She’s faster than Quicksilver himself?!” Mira asked. Pietro nodded.

“I told you I could do it!” Stevie giggled.

“Of course, princeza.” He poked her cheeks and grinned. “Is there news?”

“Clint told you?” Bucky asked.

“I asked him why she was here and he told me.” Stevie surprised Pietro with a kiss on the lips before giggling and running away. Bucky chased after her. “I’m afraid I might be too charming.”

Mira smiled. “You might be.” She sighed. “I told Fury I’d start training her on how to control her powers and use them for self-defense and when she’s old enough she can choose whether or not to go into S.H.I.E.L.D’s training to become an agent.”

“Self-defense?”

“I’ll tell all of you about that later, just know that it’s necessary.”

He nodded. “Well, I will always protect her, Mira.”

“I know, Pietro, she’s hell-bent on marrying you anyway.” She tugged on one of his braids. “She’ll get over it eventually, she’s only five.”

He laughed. “My heart will be broken on that day.”

Bucky walked over with Stevie on his waist. “Little Doll wants chicken nuggets.” He told Mira. “First thing she said to me when I picked her up was ‘I want some chicken nuggets, daddy’, but she said it with passion.”

Mira laughed. “You have had chicken nuggets every day this week, miss. What’s up?”

Very matter of factly, Stevie replied. “I love chicken nuggets.”

“We can go get chicken nuggets then.” She told her. “Say goodbye to everyone.”

Stevie waved at Clint and Nathaniel. “Bye Uncle Hawkeye! Bye Nate!” They waved back at her. She turned to Pietro and blew a kiss. “Bye Piet!”

“Goodbye, princeza.”

Mira covered Stevie’s ears. “I won’t tell her you have a girlfriend.”

As they walked out of the facility, Stevie laid her head on her father’s shoulder. “Am I in trouble, daddy? For making things move?”

He shook his head and kissed her forehead. “No, honey, we want you to make things move, but mommy’s gonna help you get better at making things move.”

Stevie gasped excitedly. “Really?”

“Yup! You’re gonna be unstoppable, baby.”

“Cool! Can I get a metal arm like daddy next?”

Bucky sighed. “God, I hope that’s not the next step…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun revisiting these characters, thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
